how_i_met_your_dadfandomcom-20200214-history
How I Met Your Dad Wiki
Welcome to the How I Met Your Dad Wiki! This wiki covers everything known or speculated about How I Met Your Dad. How I Met Your Dad was supposed to air in the fall of 2014, but CBS didn't like the pilot and C&C refused to redo it. It should star Greta Gerwig as Sally, following her group of friends and their crazy lives living in New York City. The pilot was shot in Los Angeles, but if picked up, will move to shooting in New York City. Filming is occuring in late March and by Late April/Early May we should know whether or not How I Met Your Dad will be on the network in the fall. On October 30, 2013, Deadline.com reported that CBS is in talks with 20th Century Fox for a female spin-off of the show referred to as How I Met Your Father. From Carter Bays, Craig Thomas and Emily Spivey, it would feature a new group of New York friends and chronicle a female member of the group named Sally's quest to meet her future husband. The new characters would be introduced in the show's series finale. The spin-off will have not contain any of the original characters of the show, and the only link serving between the old group and the new group would be MacLaren's Pub, which will also be featured in the spin-off. On 15th November, 2013, CBS ordered the show to pilot with the title "How I Met Your Dad". CBS described the show as "a kindred spirit of How I Met Your Mother ''telling the story from a female point of view, ''How I Met Your Dad ''tells a brand-new story with new characters and a new voice at its center." Contrary to the original concept, Craig Thomas confirmed that the new characters will ''not be introduced in How I Met Your Mother ''series finale and it will be a standalone show. Carter Bays commented that the new show probably won't be set in MacLaren's and will have a new bar. Character Bio Sally She’s vibrant, messy and unpredictable — a “female Peter Pan who has never grown up and has no idea of where she’s going in life.” She’s thinking of calling it quits with her husband of a year, Gavin. She’ll lean on her circle of friends for advice and support through the inevitable divorce. She will be played by ''Greta Gerwig. Juliet Sally’s sexy, flamboyant, energetic, party-girl BFF. She runs a successful fashion blog. She’s delighted to learn Sally is ending things with the terminally boring Gavin. Juliet will be played by Krysta Rodriguez. Danny Sally’s older gay brother, a Type A, overachieving lawyer whom she shares little in common with. They nonetheless share a tight bond, although Sally’s decision to move in with Danny after her split with Gavin promises to test that bond. Danny will be played by Andrew Santino. Todd Danny’s warm, outgoing husband and one of Sally’s closest friends from college. Unlike Danny, Todd welcomes Sally into their home. He will be played by Drew Tarver. Frank The head of IT for Juliet’s fashion blog. He’s a hot nerd. He has genuine feelings for Sally, but it’s a one-sided flirtation. At least for the moment. Frank will be played by Nick D'Agosto. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Characters